Translating
Our thugged-out asses have created dis joint up in hopes dat others can learn from what tha fuck has hit dat shizzle fo' Cory up in his bangin recovery process from autism. Our thugged-out asses have found dat nuff gangstas say shit bout thangs yo, but until you straight-up peep it up in front of y'all laid out, nuff do not remember much of tha deetz discussed. Cory was diagnosed wit Autizzle all up in tha age of 3 1/2 at Freidert Hospizitizzle up in WI. Once he was diagnosed wit autizzle our crazy-ass asses was off lookin fo' tha muthafuckin right program ta enta his ass tha fuck into ta help his ass up in his bangin recovery. Our thugged-out asses was busted some lyrics ta dat tha earlier you git a cold-ass lil lil pimp diagnosed n' git em tha fuck into treatment tha mo' betta success they will have up in they recovery process. Our thugged-out asses started up in December 2001 n' went tha fuck into tha Wisconsin Early Autizzle Project (WEAP) program, where they do Applied Behavior Analysis (ABA) Therapy. It was tough on Cory at first, cuz he did not straight-up have any eye contact, communicate, understand and drop a rhyme all up in tha time. Thus, endin up up in nuff temper tantrumz of frustration occurrin fo' realz. Although, within a gangbangin' few months n' much prayer our crazy-ass asses was startin ta peep progress. Da program is pretty intense fo' both tha lil pimp n' muthafathas yo, but believe mah crazy ass is well worth it up in tha long run. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Our thugged-out asses hustled so much, muthafucka! Cory was receivin bout 40 hourz of ABA therapy a week n' our crazy-ass asses as muthafathas was bein trained as well on how tha fuck ta incorporate tha ABA programs n' steez tha fuck into our everydizzle lives ta help his ass generalize everythang he would learn tha fuck into thuglife long knowledge. Shortly afta Cory was diagnosed our crazy-ass asses also started his ass tha fuck into Noize Therapy wit Noize Therapy Service of Waukesha County, LLC. Cory straight-up enjoys dis n' they have taught his ass nuff thangs too. They do dis all up in tha bust of a variety of different musical instruments. Our thugged-out asses was wit WEAP bout three muthafuckin years when state cutz up in tax fundin went tha fuck into effect n' left muthafathas scramblin ta try ta figure up other means ta try ta continue they childz therapies needs. In December 2004 our crazy-ass asses entered tha fuck into tha phase they now call "Post Intensive" n' went tha "Family Directed" model of continuin tha ABA therapy fo' Cory. Where our crazy-ass asses tha muthafathas is tha ones bustin all tha recruiting, trainin n' monitorin of tha hommies/therapistz our crazy-ass asses would now have hittin dat shizzle wit our child. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Cory had been progressin well all tha way along within tha three muthafuckin years wit WEAP yo, but our crazy-ass asses wantin ta check up some other interventions dat our crazy-ass asses had heard other muthafathas rap bout dat had helped they lil pimps git another jump start tha fuck into they recovery process. Guess what, muthafucka! So our crazy-ass asses decided up in January 2005 ta go a DAN (Defeat Autizzle Now) doctor ta smoke up bout tha intervention of chelation n' other DAN protocols/interventions ta start Cory on. Our thugged-out asses did start Cory on tha chelation process up in January 2005 n' needed ta start gettin nutrizzle supplementz down his ass as well, ta help put back up in tha phat minerals dat tha chelation would take out, as tha chelation procesz of TD-DMPS every last muthafuckin other dizzle ta help clean his ass outta toxins n' metals dat may still be up in his system from tha well baby shotz dat had Mercury/Thermasol up in them. Yo ass see, afta Cory had his well baby shotz at a year of age he was sayin a gangbangin' few lyrics n' then afta a week afta his MRR blasted all rappin' stopped n' he seemed ta drift further away tha fuck into his own ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! So, afta rappin' wit nuff muthafathas whoz ass experienced dis same stupid-ass thang, our crazy-ass asses found nuff had turned ta chelation ta git tha metals, primarily tha mercury/thermasol outta they lil pimps n' had much success up in dis bustin so. Since January 2005 our crazy-ass asses done been gettin pimpin thangs up in dis biatch up in only a month on tha program n' still at dis time yo. Dude started within one month ta drop a rhyme up in sentences as opposed ta single lyrics and lil' small-ass phrases wit mo' betta spontaneous rap n' eye contact. Dude was showin understandin of much mo' of what tha fuck he was rappin' bout n' mo' aware of his surroundings yo. Dude now speaks pretty fluently without bein prompted, even jumpin off bout some shiznit wit our asses on why he can't have thangs his way all tha time. This has been n' is continuin ta be a pimped out journey up in his bangin recovery process from autism! In February our crazy-ass asses completed a amino-acid urine test on Cory n' found dat he was lackin nuff amino-acidz up in his body dat help create tha amino-acid glutathione, which our crazy-ass asses was busted some lyrics ta by tha DAN doctor dat nuff of autistic lil pimps is found ta be low on amino-acids. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So base on Coryz urine test tha doctor prescribed a amino-acid blend fo' Cory ta take ta help supplement his body fo' where he was low. Then up in April 2005 tha DAN doctor had our asses start Cory on TMG n' vitamin B12 shots, which at first our crazy-ass asses believe tha vitamin B12 shotz busted Cory tha fuck into heavy stims where he could not focus at school and at home. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So tha doctor busted some lyrics ta our asses ta cut tha dosage up in half n' slowly work back up ta tha erect dosage fo' Coryz weight n' dis seemed ta work fo' realz. Again, our crazy-ass asses saw another jump up in his rap, eye contact, understandin n' awarenizz of his surroundings. Also, up in April 2005 our crazy-ass asses started Vision Therapy all up in tha Vision Therapy Center, Inc. up in Brookfield WI. Our thugged-out asses did dis ta help wit tha eye fatigue Cory was havin where he would rub em all tha time n' ta help strengthen his wild lil' fuckin eyes all up in vision therapy so dat he would not need glasses. This has been straight-up successful up in helpin Coryz eye fatigue ta go away n' his ass not needin glasses anymore. In May 2005, afta havin some bad steez wit some other ABA Autizzle providaz under tha gang pimped up program, our crazy-ass asses decided ta chizzle therapy providaz ta PACE Autizzle Skillz, LLC (Heidi Heyman). Our thugged-out asses is straight-up aiiight wit tha ideas n' programs dat her ass has helped our asses work all up in wit Cory. June 2005 came n' Cory was bustin straight-up well wit all his cold-ass therapies n' our crazy-ass asses was rappin ta a mutha of another autistic pimp whoz ass had went tha fuck into Mild Hyperbaric Chamber Therapy at Dr. Bradstreetz up in Florida fo' 12 one hour dives up in 10 days wit her lil hustla n' saw big-ass gains up in his rap. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So our crazy-ass asses discussed it further wit em since they live fairly close bout tha possibilitizzlez of our asses findin another gang close ta go up in on buyin a Mild Hyperbaric Chamber Therapy Unit n' sharin dat shit. By July, our crazy-ass asses had another gang interested n' our crazy-ass asses all purchased tha unit n' received it tha end of July. Our thugged-out asses call tha Mild Hyperbaric Chamber Therapy Unit tha "Spaceshizzle" n' refer ta it as goin fo' a "Spaceshizzle ride". Cory luddz it n' our crazy-ass asses straight-up have peeped some dunkadelic progress up in Coryz recovery afta bout 40 one hour dives. Our thugged-out asses done been up in tha Hyperbaric Chamber nuff time since n' still continue ta peep progress. In August 2005 our crazy-ass asses decided ta have Cory go all up in Auditory Integration Therapy (AIT) ta peep if it would help his ass wit his hearin sensory issues yo. Dude would always wanna have headphones on up in places like Disney Ghetto, a porno theater, concert, loud restaurants, etc. Our thugged-out asses found dis ta be mad successful up in helpin Cory ta listen better, n' lighten tha sensory issue on his hearin a funky-ass bit. Afta Cory attended AIT fo' bout seven days, which it goes fo' 10 consecutizzle days, he was listenin tha fuck into our rap battlez dat did not include him, n' he would muthafuckin jump tha fuck into tha conversation wit some comment dat was applicable ta dat shit. For instizzle, I was chillin up in tha front seat rappin' wit mah homeboy on how tha fuck Cory had been just testin mah crazy ass all week long, n' Cory jumped up from tha back seat n' holla'd, "Mom, I like testing!" Now I bout wanted ta loose mah def wit his ass yo, but then I was up in amazement dat it was tha straight-up original gangsta time he had ever listened n' jumped tha fuck into a cold-ass lil conversation some muthafucka was havin wit somethang applicable ta say. That same stupid-ass night up in da crib it happened again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was rappin' wit mah homeboy up in tha kitchen bout sneakin tomatoes tha fuck into Coryz freshly smoked up "Tasterz Chizzle" Program our crazy-ass asses was bustin durin therapy, n' Cory was smokin dinna all up in tha kitchen table, n' jumped up n' holla'd, "No mom, I don't like tomatoes, muthafucka! My fuckin homeboy n' I was both pretty surprised n' aiiight bout how tha fuck well he was startin ta listen n' understand conversations. When Cory started school up in September 2005 he was able ta stay up in his class n' attend class 90% ta 95% of tha time, up from 25% if tha time, where he was bein taught outside tha classroom environment up in a resource room fo' realz. Also up in muthafuckin years past, he bust ta always have hugh temper tantrums durin Specially Designed Phy-ed class n' now is is takin most of his fuckin lil' direction straight-up nicely n' sometimes unassisted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be thinkin AIT helped much up in helpin his ass ta be able ta achieve this. Cory has now entered tha fuck into 3rd grade up in September 2006, n' is still showin significant progress up in all areas. Da school is lookin ta start ta back off his thugged-out aide slowly so dat Cory aint so reliant on em bein muthafuckin right there next ta him, n' fo' his ass ta be able ta start payin mo' attention ta what tha fuck tha mackdaddy is saying, along wit tha rest of tha studentz up in tha class fo' realz. At dis point Cory has been up in tha mild hyperbaric chamber approximately 180 times, since our crazy-ass asses purchased it up in July 2005. Our thugged-out asses still gotz a ways ta go before our crazy-ass asses would consider Cory straight-up recovered yo, but our crazy-ass asses done been straight-up successful up in gettin his ass where he is todizzle. Our thugged-out asses have straight-up hustled not ta take even tha lilst steps fo' granted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Our thugged-out asses is so thankful ta Dogg fo' leadin our asses ta these interventions n' helpin up in Coryz recovery process. Our thugged-out asses continue ta pray n' be thankful fo' all dat our crazy-ass asses have. Please continue ta keep our asses up in yo' lyrics. Dogg Bless everyone!!